A Beautiful Woman
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: The first place Joseph Joestar visits when he returns back to his hometown is a particular lounge that he is rather fond of. While there he encounters an irresistible and attractive beautiful lady...
1. Chapter 1

Joseph Joestar sipped his Scottish whiskey and slanted back in his cozy chair. Despite his powerfully built appearance, he was not a "guy of the streets". He had grown up in a pleasant home and he was fond of the exquisite things in life. With his grandmother, Erina Pendleton, unaware that he had returned to the country, he had time to entertain himself with those things. He could wallow in excellent cuisine and an excellent Cuban cigar. He could have a couple of glasses of wine and take pleasure in the companionship of an attractive lady without the worry of his grandmother learning of it.

Joseph was not a "bar guy", he was watched over by his strict grandmother the majority of the time, so when he got chances like these, he chose to use it in a place a little more favorable to his own enjoyment. He liked "Chances", it was a cocktail lounge he had visited numerous times in the past (in secret of course). He would not hear the end of it if his conservative grandmother were to learn of it.

However, Joseph liked everything about the location. The costs were sensible, the female workers were hot, the meals and beverages were excellent and the vocals and musical instruments were never blasting loud. It was an excellent location to visit when he wished for a glass of whiskey or two, an excellent high-quality beef, and several passionate intimacies. It was not a rowdy bar with hungry males and females on the hunt around. It was the sort of location a hot and intelligent lady may visit for a drink to interact with companions. The lounge was not a pickup establishment. Joseph was not fond of being in a meat-market surrounding. He liked a specific kind of lady and you simply did not find those ladies waiting around in those types of bars.

Not that he could not have get on nicely in a place such as that. With his 6'5", muscular frame, and substantial wealth in the bank, he would probably have been able to get any lady he selected and triumph in getting her onto bed. Joseph had a handsome face that pulled females in. His grandmother would often tell him that he resembled both his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, and also his own father, George Joestar II.

HIs grandfather and parents had died mysterious deaths. He did not know much about his mother. However, he had seen her in a photo once. It was an old photo that had Speedwagon (who was the good friend of his late grandfather), his grandmother Erina, and his mother holding him in her arms when he was still in an infant. However, since the photo was in black and white, all he could tell from the photo about his mother was that she was tall and beautiful.

With the incredible wealth that the Joestar family had, Joseph had initiated a real estate business. which he was quite fond of and was also quite pleased with its progress thus far. Speedwagon, who was like a father figure, and his grandmother had enthusiastically supported him in taking this path. It probably was because they wanted him to have a life that did not include fighting or violence like the ones that lead to his forefathers' demise.

He drank up the rest of his whiskey and considered having one more. Deciding it could wait, he thought of phoning his grandmother and Speedwagon, but it was late. His aircraft had been held up by some hours, so he had not reached as scheduled. He would ring them up tomorrow and take them out for a feast. Joseph felt twinges of regret that he had not visited them in almost 20 months, even if he had stayed in touch. Such was the life of a businessman. While on the phone with Speedwagon, he urged Joseph to come home and spend time with his grandmother. "You're only 20, JoJo. You have lots of time to build a successful career," Speedwagon had insisted. "Come home, see your family and friends, enjoy yourself…...and perhaps even get laid," he added at the end.

Joseph had chuckled and guaranteed the older man that he would do all of those things. Speedwagon had been a friend to his family for as long as he could remember and was like an uncle to him as Joseph's father was no longer alive.

He had not been in a relationship for more than a year, so his sex life had had a little slack, to say the least. Despite that, he was not going to just settle with any woman. Whoever it was who was going to be his next sex partner, she would have to have the "whoa element". She would have to be the sort of lady that stuck out in a crowd. Joseph looked around for a server and when he did not find one nearby, he proceeded to the bar himself to request one more drink. That was when a small bit of happy chance punched him on the head.

There was a lady sitting at the costly brass bar and she appeared to be busy in deep discussion with the blonde woman bartender.

Some of the male customers in the lounge kept glancing at their direction but the ladies were not glancing back. The bar customer was precisely the kind of lady Joseph had been imagining of. She possessed the "whoa element" and she possessed it in spades! Whoever she was, she had the good mix of dignity and sexual attractiveness! Joseph could discern that, because the sexually attractive beautiful woman had it on total display. She was a hot beautiful woman who seemed to be on the tall edge. She was definitely older than Joseph by a couple of decades and she had long dark hair and a fit figure. She was dressed in a shorted-skirt and a black pantyhose. Her lower limbs were lengthy and well-proportioned, and she was wearing a pair of high heels. Her magnificent set of breasts were covered by a dark strapless dress. Whoever this spectacular mature woman was, it was evident that she was skillful in gaining attention. Joseph could only wish that the mature woman would welcome his attention.

"You both look as if you're having a nice time," Joseph remarked as he moved toward the bar to request his drink.

The bartender, an attractive blonde, wheeled in the direction of Joseph's voice. She recognized him from his prior visits. She probably also remembered those times he had made her scream loudly in the sheets, so she smiled sweetly. "We are. What are you having?"

"Whiskey," Joseph requested and lit up his own bright smile. "I'm ..."

"Oh, I remember your name. It's Joseph, right?" the blonde said, her voice dripping honey.

After the many times she screamed his name, it was only natural she would. However, he had forgotten her name and he was also interested in the female customer, who, if he played his cards right, might hopefully also be screaming his name in a few hours.

As if reading his mind, the blonde said, "I'm Suzi Q and my companion over here is ..."

"Lisa Lisa," the older lady said without glancing at Joseph.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph could now see that her eyes were a dazzling light blue and everything he had wondered about - was real. She gave off an aura of poise and dignity. The mature beauty then stared directly at Joseph.

Joseph had worked hard to become the man he was, so he wanted her to look. However, to his disappointment, she did not spend much time appraising him as the many other women he hooked up with in the past.

There was something familiar about this mature stunner and he racked his brain to see if he had met her before. He was coming up short and that frustrated him, because she sure was the kind of lady you would not soon forget. Suzi Q was lovely in her own way, but Lisa Lisa was a knockout!

Joseph did his best to make small talk with the two women, taking care not to ignore Suzi Q.

He had learned through experience that if you made friends with the friend, she would do some of your work for you and talk you up to the other one. Joseph had also been in a few threesomes in his time, so he always made sure to play it close to the vest. Sometimes if you were nice to both, you ended up with both.

However, the older lady's responses were brief and lacking in engagement. This was the first time he met a woman that displayed such a lack of attraction towards him.

"What brings you here tonight?" He finally ended up asking Lisa Lisa, making sure to pay attention to her every word and movement.

"It's been a while since I have returned to England. Knowing that Suzi Q worked here, I thought I would come and meet up with her," the woman answered.

She then looked at her watch and as she did so, Joseph made sure that he got a good look at the entirety of her body. He immediately switched his glance when she looked up. "I'll be leaving now." Lisa Lisa announced.

"That's a downer," thought Joseph. He guessed he was not getting lucky tonight.

"You coming with me, Suzi Q?" Lisa Lisa asked.

"Oh no!" Suzi Q shook her head. "Sorry, two of the other girls just called in sick. I know I promised to drop you at your place, but I'm going to have to be here until way past closing time."

Suzi Q then looked at him and quickly winked without Lisa Lisa noticing.

"Hey, I could drop you home if you would like," Joseph immediately offered.

From behind the bar, Suzi Q had a knowing grin. She was watching as the handsome young man tried to play the game with her friend.

Lisa Lisa was silent for a moment before nodding at him with a slight smile on her face. The two of them said goodbye to Suzi Q and then, Joseph hailed a cab. He was not going to risk drinking and driving, he had too much self-respect for that and he did not want to be one of those businessmen appearing in the newspapers, involved in a scandal.

Joseph watched Lisa Lisa as she moseyed towards the waiting taxi. She walked with long, graceful strides. She was displaying quite the show for him. It was like she was subtlety teasing him.

He was not close to his goal but he was making progress. He enjoyed the slow tormenting chase because he believed the gratifying end result would be worth the effort and time. So this was perfectly okay with Joseph because he knew that once he succeeded in getting Lisa Lisa to open her legs for him, all bets were off.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
